God must be CRAZY!
by Selena Jung
Summary: Yunho si pangeran es dan Jaejoong si pemuda berantakan. Bagaimana bisa Tuhan menghadirkan cinta di antara mereka berdua yang justru saling membenci! Twoshoot - YunJae. TAMAT.
1. Chapter 1

**God must be crazy!**

Part 1 - I Bloody Hate You!

© Selena

**YunJae**

* * *

><p>Seorang gadis melangkah malu-malu menuju seorang pemuda tampan yang baru saja sampai di depan gerbang sekolah sambil sesekali bertegur sapa dengan teman-temannya.<p>

"Mmm… Yunho _oppa_," panggil gadis berambut panjang itu pada si pemuda tampan.

"Siapa kau?" balas pemuda yang dipanggilnya Yunho itu cuek. Si gadis nampak terkejut dengan respon Yunho.

"_Oppa_, aku Seo Yeji. Kita kan satu kelas" Suaranya terdengar begitu kecewa mendapati lelaki yang ditaksirnya sama sekali tidak mengenalinya, padahal mereka satu kelas.

"Oh, ada apa?"

"Se-Sebenarnya aku…"

"Apa masih lama? Kau keberatan aku masuk dulu?"

"Ah!T-Tunggu! Itu… A-Aku… A-Akumenyukaimujadilahkekasihku!" Akhirnya, gadis yang mengaku bernama Seo Yeji itu mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Yunho meskipun dengan sangat cepat.

"Tidak bisa" Betapa enteng bibir hati Yunho menjawab barisan kalimat yang susah payah dikeluarkan oleh Yeji. Gadis ini begitu nekad 'menembak' Yunho di depan gerbang sekolah dan dilihat oleh banyak orang.

"Apa? T-Tapi_ oppa_…" Mencelos.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu, sampai jumpa" Sadis, memang beginilah cara Yunho menolak seluruh gadis yang memintanya untuk jadi kekasih. Singkat dan langsung pada intinya, tidak suka ya tidak suka.

Jung Yunho memang serupa dengan gumpalan bola salju, hanya bila dihadapkan dengan perempuan-perempuan yang begitu menggilainya. Dia tidak hanya akan membuatmu terlena akan keindahan putih dan bersihnya sebuah bola salju namun juga akan menghantammu dan membunuhmu dengan suhu dinginnya.

Karena sejauh ini, menurut Yunho, perempuan-perempuan yang menggilainya itu sangat mengganggu dan berisik. Pintar bersolek tapi memiliki otak seukuran kacang. Mengaku darah biru tapi malah lebih mirip darah kotor. Sok _high class _padahal kampungan dan tidak tahu malu. Kejam oh kejam~

Tap tap tap tap

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan terlihat seorang pemuda dengan seragam yang cukup berantakan, berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju ke arah Yeji dan Yunho sambil berteriak dengan sangat nyaring.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SIALAN KAU, JUNG!" Yunho menghentikan langkahnya untuk melihat si sumber keributan pagi ini.

"_My baby_ Yeji, kau tidak apa-apa?" ujar pemuda urakan tadi heboh lalu beralih memandang Yunho dengan sengit seolah menyalurkan segala kebenciannya yang sudah lama bersarang teruntuk lelaki bermata sipit bermarga Jung itu. Bagaimana tidak benci? Semenjak kedatangan Yunho di sekolahnya satu tahun lalu sebagai siswa baru, pemuda itu telah membuat Yeji –gadis yang ia taksir menjadi berpaling. Dan saat ini, Yeji malah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Jung muda itu di muka umum.

"Yah! Aku tahu kau tampan, kaya, dan pintar. Tapi kau tak boleh sekejam itu pada wanita!" Pemuda itu mengomel kepada Yunho sampai membuat Yeji tak enak hati.

"Berani-beraninya kau mempermalukan _princess_ Yeji-ku di depan umum! Kau cari mati, hah?!" Pemuda yang lebih pendek dari Yunho itu menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Yunho dengan tidak sopan.

"Jaejoong _oppa_, sudahlah. Kau memperparah keadaan!" Yeji mencoba menenangkan lelaki yang dipanggilnya Jaejoong itu. Ia merasa semakin malu dengan hadirnya Jaejoong ditengah-tengah dirinya dan Yunho. Terlebih Jaejoong memanggilnya dengan norak, reputasinya sebagai idola sekolah bisa-bisa rontok tak berbekas. Yah, lelaki berantakan bernama Jaejoong memang sudah satu tahun ini mengejar-kejar dirinya. Dan, hell~ Jaejoong sama sekali **bukan** tipe laki-laki idamannnya.

"Kau dengar kata gadis-mu barusan, kaulah yang membuatnya malu" balas Yunho terhadap perkataan dengan senyuman remeh lalu berlalu dari dua orang yang dianggapnya mengganggu itu. Yeji menjerit tertahan, kesal mendengar Yunho menyebut dirinya sebagai milik Jaejoong.

BUGH!

Setiap manusia yang berada di sana menahan napasnya ketika Jaejoong dengan nekad melemparkan sepatunya ke arah Yunho, dan sukses mengenai kepala lelaki Jung yang terkenal dingin itu.

Semua siswa seakan membeku ketika Yunho berbalik arah sambil memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja menjadi korban lemparan sepatu oleh Jaejoong. Kemudian beringsut mengambil sepatu dengan model _high cut_ itu dan melemparnya jauh ke atap gedung sekolah.

Syung!

Bibir Jaejoong membulat sempurna. Tak menyangka Yunho akan melakukan hal semacam itu untuk membalasnya. Dengan mata melotot seram, Jaejoong alihkan atensinya kepada pemuda bermarga Jung yang tengah bersiul-siul iseng itu.

"Sialan! Awas kau, Jung!" Yunho membalas makiannya dengan ibu jari yang mengacung ke atas sambil kembali meneruskan jalannya menuju ke dalam gedung sekolah.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Jaejoong akan melancarkan pembalasan kepada Yunho yang sudah membuat tuan putri Yeji-nya malu di depan umum juga ulahnya yang sudah membuang sepatu Jaejoong ke atap sekolah sehingga membuat Jaejoong tidak memakai sepatu selama setengah hari. Dihukum guru olah raga lari berkeliling lapangan tanpa menggunakan alas kaki.

"Arrgh! Memikirkan yang kemarin saja membuatku ingin mendorong si sipit itu ke jurang!" umpat Jaejoong kejam.

"Lihat saja, Jung Yunho! Aku akan membuatmu kapok karena telah berurusan denganku!"

Bak pucuk dicinta, kunyuk(?) pun tiba. Sasaran yang sejak tadi Jaejoong tunggu-tunggu akhirnya nampak juga batang hidungnya. Segelintir tawa iblis mulai terlontar dari bibir mungilnya. Sama sekali bukan hal yang baik untuk Yunho yang tak menyadari kehadirannya. Lelaki bermarga Jung itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik toilet.

Jaejoong terkikik pelan sambil mengangkat sebuah ember berisi air pel yang cukup kotor kemudian menarik sebuah kursi plastik dan meletakannya di depan pintu bilik toilet yang berisi Yunho di dalamnya.

"Bersiaplah~" bisiknya riang.

Dia menaiki kursi plastik itu lalu kembali mengulas seringaian puasnya.

"Satu… Dua… Tiga!"

BYUUR!

Dan Jaejoong segera melarikan diri sebelum Yunho memergokinya. Perutnya terasa geli membayangkan bagaimana keadaan Yunho saat ini. Rasanya benar-benar puas.

BRAK!

"YAAAH! SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU?!" amuk Yunho di koridor sekolah. Membuat para siswa ramai-ramai memandanginya namun tak ada yang berani menertawakannya karena Yunho benar-benar memiliki wujud yang seram ketika amarahnya sudah di ubun-ubun.

"Yunho _oppa_?! Kau tidak apa-apa? Biar aku bersih– ah!"

Bruk!

Baru saja Yeji mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan hendak mendekati Yunho, Jung muda itu mendorong tubuhnya sampai terjatuh.

"JUNG YUNHO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" bentak Jaejoong sambil membantu Yeji berdiri kemudian membawa gadis yang tengah syok itu ke belakang punggungnya.

"Kau kasar sekali dengan perempuan!"

"Apa urusanmu, Kim Jaejoong?!"

"Astaga, ternyata pemuda yang dipuja-puja ini tak lebih dari seorang pemuda kasar!"

"PERSETAN! Ini pasti ulahmu, kan?!" Jaejoong meneguk ludahnya ketika Yunho menebak dengan tepat. Namun meski begitu, demi gadis favoritnya ini, Jaejoong takkan gentar.

"Iya, benar sekali! Lalu, kau mau apa?!" tantang Jaejoong dengan dagu terangkat angkuh.

"Kau…" Yunho menggeram penuh emosi namun beberapa detik kemudian ia mulai tenang. Matanya yang kecil mulai melembut kepada Jaejoong juga kepada Yeji yang meringkuk ketakutan di belakang pemuda manis itu.

"Aku minta maaf," Jaejoong melunturkan raut kerasnya, tak menyangka dengan Yunho yang justru meminta maaf.

"Lakukan sesukamu." ujar si Jung muda itu pelan lalu pergi dari keramaian. Jaejoong tak mengerti. Ada desiran tak nyaman ketika matanya menatap manik Yunho yang terlihat hangat. Namun ia segera menespisnya. Ia belum puas melampiaskan hasrat balas dendamnya kepada Yunho. Terlebih mengingat saat lelaki bermata musang itu mendorong tubuh ringkih Yeji sampai gadis itu tersungkur di lantai. Emosinya langsung kembali.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Jaejoong menimang-timang sebuah coklat yang baru saja ia temukan di dalam lokernya tadi pagi. Sesekali bibir mungilnya berkomat-kamit menggerutu karena tak terima dengan sikap orang (entah siapa) yang satu tahun ini seolah terus mengejeknya. Menghina harga dirinya sebagai seorang laki-laki. Bagaimana tidak? Orang itu selalu menyelipkan setangkai bunga atau sebatang coklat atau selembar surat cinta yang isinya membuat Jaejoong merinding di lokernya. Terlebih inisialnya menggunakan kata '_mister_' bukan '_miss_'. Itu merupakan penghinaan, mana ada seorang laki-laki yang dikirimi hal-hal semacam itu oleh seorang laki-laki juga?! Ia jadi diejek oleh teman-temannya.

"Lihat saja, kalau aku menemukan orang itu. Aku akan menghabisinya!" gumam pemuda manis itu.

.

.

Dengan senyuman manis yang terpampang di wajahnya, Jaejoong mendekati Yunho sambil membawa sebuah kotak berwarna hijau bergambar beruang. Ini adalah salah satu siasatnya untuk melancarkan sesi kedua pembalasan dendamnya. Memberikan Yunho sebuah bekal yang sudah ia beri obat sakit perut._ Let's see_~

"Yunho-_ya_?" panggilnya manis. Yunho menatapnya dengan sedikit pandangan tak menyangka. Tumben sekali lelaki Kim di depannya ini memanggil namanya tanpa membuat kerusuhan, pasti ada hal yang sedang direncanakannya. Yunho dapat menciumnya dengan jelas namun memilih tak menghiraukannya.

"Apa?"

"Aku minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin, ya? Tidak seharusnya aku melakukan hal itu padamu" Jaejoong terlihat begitu natural menyesali perbuatannya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin memberikanmu ini. Makan siang enak buatanku sendiri sebagai tanda permintaan maafku" Jaejoong menyerahkan kotak bekalnya kepada Yunho.

"Ya, terima kasih" Jaejoong sedikit merasa aneh ketika Yunho menerimanya begitu saja tanpa kecurigaan. Tapi biarlah, toh malah bagus kalau pemuda itu berhasil masuk ke dalam perangkapnya.

Jaejoong meninggalkan kelas Yunho, berpura-pura untuk pergi yang padahal ia tengah bersembunyi di balik jendela kelas demi mengintip Yunho memakan bekal buatannya atau tidak.

Yunho mulai membuka bekal yang diberikan Jaejoong untuknya lalu senyum manisnya terulas ketika melihat begitu apiknya Jaejoong menata makanan yang ada di kotak itu. Yunho tahu makanan ini pasti beresiko membuatnya sakit, ia tahu Jaejoong memang akan mengerjainya lagi. Tapi dia penasaran dengan rasa masakan Jaejoong yang selalu dibilang enak oleh teman seperkumpulan lelaki manis itu. Selain itu, dia merasa tak masalah jika Jaejoong selalu mengerjainya. Bukankah ia jadi memiliki alasan untuk mendekati lelaki manis yang diam-diam ia puja itu?

Ups!

Yah… Yunho memang jatuh hati pada Jaejoong ketika melihat Jaejoong berlari-lari menghindari kejaran seorang guru satu tahun lalu. Pemuda manis itu tertawa riang, begitu menikmati kegiatannya sampai tanpa sadar menebarkan pesona keindahannya kepada Yunho yang langsung takluk dibawah kakinya sejak saat itu.

Apapun yang terjadi takkan masalah buatnya selama ia memiliki kesempatan untuk mendekati Jaejoong.

Satu lagi definisi cinta adalah menjadi bodoh, seperti yang terjadi pada Yunho.

"Hmm… Benar-benar enak."

Dan sama sekali tak mengecewakan, rasa nikmat berselancar di lidah ke tenggorokan Yunho ketika dirinya memakan makanan yang dibuatkan Jaejoong dan terus menyuapkan makanan itu sampai bekal itu habis, tak mengindahkan rasa mulas yang mulai menggerogoti perutnya.

Jaejoong melotot tak habis pikir di balik jendela, bekalnya di makan habis oleh Yunho dan laki-laki jangkung itu nampak begitu menikmatinya. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong bertanya-tanya dalam hati, jangan-jangan ia lupa memasukan obat sakit perutnya?

"Sepertinya aku harus minta obat ke UKS" gumam Yunho sambil menepuk-tepuk perutnya.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Kali ini, Jaejoong datang ke sekolah lebih pagi dari biasanya. Bukan karena sudah bertaubat dari tabiat buruknya, tapi karena sebenarnya semalaman kemarin ia tak bisa tidur. Memikirkan perihal Yunho yang nampak baik-baik saja setelah memakan habis bekal yang diberikannya.

Kaki rampingnya melangkah lamban masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah, sesekali bibirnya mengerucut mendapati kantuk malah lebih memilih mendatanginya pagi ini. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Baru saja memasuki koridor loker, ia melihat seorang laki-laki misterius yang berdiri di depan lokernya. Laki-laki yang tubuhnya lebih tinggi darinya dan memiliki tubuh yang tegap.

Sret!

'YUNHO?!' Ia hanya dapat menjerit di dalam hati sangking terkejutnya. Sosok misterius yang selama ini selalu memberinya bunga, coklat, dan surat adalah seorang Jung Yunho.

Selepas kepergian Yunho, Jaejoong mendecih tak menyangka. Ia pastikan untuk mendamprat pemuda itu nanti saat jam istirahat.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

BRAK!

Baru saja datang, Jaejoong sudah membuat keributan di kelas Yunho dengan menggebrak meja Jung muda itu sangat keras. Membuat setiap pasang mata mengarah kepadanya.

"Kenapa kau begitu berisik?" tanya Yunho dengan suara jengah.

"Kau! Aku perlu bicara empat mata denganmu!" Jaejoong langsung menarik Yunho keluar kelas dan membawa lelaki itu ke sudut sekolah yang cukup sepi.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menggangguku?! Belum puaskah kau kemarin sudah membuatku sakit perut?!" umpat Yunho sebelum Jaejoong sempat menumpahkan kekesalannya. Lelaki manis itu terdiam sejenak meresapi ucapan Yunho.

"Obatnya berhasil?" tanyanya bodoh yang dibalas dengusan tak percaya dari Yunho.

"Yah! Lagipula salahmu sendiri mencari gara-gara denganku, Jung!"

"Apa? Aku? Kapan?!"

PRAK!

Yunho semakin meminimalisir jarak tubuhnya dengan Jaejoong. Ia juga mengurung Jaejoong di antara kedua tangannya yang ia tumpukan ke tembok.

Baiklah, Jaejoong tiba-tiba merasa gugup. Jarak Yunho terlalu dekat dengannya sehingga ia bahkan dapat merasakan hembusan mint yang keluar dari bibir Yunho menerpa wajahnya. Tapi dia berusaha mempertebal benteng keberaniannya. Dengan raut menantang, Jaejoong menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Yunho sambil mencengkram kerah seragam milik Yunho. Ah… Jika orang lain melihat pose mereka ini dari belakang, pasti mereka akan menyangka kalau Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang berciuman.

"Pura-pura tidak tahu kau, ya?!" Jaejoong menggeram untuk menambah kesan seram yang ada pada dirinya. Sayang sekali, hal itu gagal total untuk menakuti Yunho.

Yunho tertawa dalam hati mendapati Jaejoong yang justru menantangnya dengan jarak sedekat ini, bahkan hidung mereka saling bergesekan. Juga bibir mungil yang didambakan Yunho itu tengah berkomat-kamit lucu, jangan salahkan Yunho jika pada akhirnya pemuda bermata musang ini tak tahan untuk tidak menciumnya.

**Cup~**

Syukurlah Yunho berhasil menahan dirinya dari godaan bibir Jaejoong, namun hasrat ingin menggoda si lelaki manis tak juga reda. Akhirnya ia dengan iseng mencium pipi Jaejoong yang sama menggemaskannya dengan bibir mungil nan merah itu.

"HYAAAH!"

BRAK!

Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho dengan keras sampai pemuda itu tersungkur ke lantai. Bagaimana tidak? Jung muda itu baru saja mengecup pipinya dengan lancang.

"MATI KAU, YUNHO! SIALAAAN!" lengking Jaejoong sambil berlari meninggalkan Yunho yang tertawa geli di belakangnya.

.

.

"Ash! Si bodoh itu! Apasih yang ia lakukan?!" gerutu Jaejoong sambil sesekali mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Kemudian jemarinya beringsut menyentuh pipinya sambil kepalanya yang kembali mengulang kejadian nista barusan. Ia masih bisa merasakan dengan jelas basah dan dinginnya bibir Yunho yang menyentuh permukaan kulit pipinya.

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

"Arrgh! Si Jung itu benar-benar! Aduh… Kenapa aku berdebar-debar?!" racaunya heboh sambil menarik-narik rambutnya sendiri.

Sebuah siluet ditangkap oleh matanya. Siluet yang sangat dikenalnya, milik seorang gadis yang cukup lama di taksirnya. Tengah berjalan menuju dirinya sambil asyik mengobrol dengan temannya.

"_My Baby_ Ye-" Jaejoong membatalkan niatnya untuk memanggil Yeji karena mendengar namanya disebut-sebut. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk bersembunyi di balik pintu kelas yang terbuka lalu menguping pembicaraan gadis pujaannya dari sana.

"Lebih baik kau memilih Jaejoong_ oppa_. Memang kau tidak lelah dengan sifat dingin Yunho_ oppa_?"

"Kau ini! Aku ini punya standar tinggi! Masa aku harus menerima si pembuat onar itu!" gerutu Yeji pada temannya.

"Memang kenapa dengan Kim Jaejoong?"

"Masih bertanya juga? Dia itu hanya anak pemilik kedai pinggir jalan, tidak punya ibu, berandalan, idiot, dan kampungan. Lagipula lihat wajahnya itu, seperti banci saja. Mana laki-laki yang memiliki wajah sepertinya?!"

"Tapi dia membelamu mati-matian ketika kau diperlakukan kejam oleh Yunho_ oppa, _dia juga selalu memperlakukanmu seperti tuan putri"

"Kau pikir itu akan meluluhkan hatiku? Maaf saja, dia tetap terlalu rendah untukku. Dia sangat patuh kusuruh-suruh karena dia memang pantas menjadi budak. Cih!"

"Kau kejam sekali, Yeji-_ya_"

**DEG!**

Hati Jaejoong mencelos mendapati perkataan Yeji yang sungguh menusuk ke dalam dadanya. Ia tak menyangka, gadis yang selama ini nampak begitu manis bisa merendahkan seseorang dengan kata-kata yang begitu keji seperti itu. Jaejoong merasa dibohongi. Yeji tak pernah menolak kehadirannya selama ini, tapi gadis itu menghinanya habis-habisan tanpa sepengetahuannya.

'Mungkin dia memang membutuhkan aku hanya untuk dijadikan budaknya' inner Jaejoong sambil mendengus tak percaya.

Jaejoong beranjak dari tempatnya berada sebelumnya namun urung dilakukannya ketika melihat Yunho berada tak jauh di hadapannya. Sepertinya pemuda itu juga mendengar ucapan Yeji barusan. Jaejoong berusaha mempersiapkan mentalnya jika saja Yunho akan mengejeknya habis-habisan. Bodohnya dia membela seorang gadis bermuka dua seperti Yeji dan membuat anak orang kerepotan karena dikerjai olehnya. Seharusnya Jaejoong meminta maaf kepada Yunho, tapi kata-kata permohonan maaf itu saat ini hilang entah kemana.

Ia melewati Yunho begitu saja, namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah tangan mencengkram erat pergelangannya. Menahan dirinya pergi dari sana. Dia berpikir, mungkin saja Yunho menagih permintaan maafnya atau ingin mengejeknya.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**God must be crazy!**

Part 2 – Shit! We're a couple?

© Selena

**YunJae**

* * *

><p>Ia melewati Yunho begitu saja, namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah tangan mencengkram erat pergelangannya. Menahan dirinya pergi dari sana. Dia berpikir, mungkin saja Yunho menagih permintaan maafnya atau ingin mengejeknya.<p>

"Kau… Tidak apa-apa?" Suara bariton pemuda sipit itu menghancurkan lamunan Jaejoong.

"A-Apa? A-Ah… Ya. Aku baik-baik saja" Jaejoong tak mengerti kenapa Yunho justru menanyakan keadaannya. Jaejoong berpikir, mungkinkah Jung muda itu sedang bersimpati pada dirinya?

"Pfft…" Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kepada Yunho yang sedang menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan, gestur yang menyatakan bahwa lelaki Jung itu tengah menahan tawanya.

Bugh!

"Yaak! Kau menertawakanku?!" protes Jaejoong setelah sebelumnya memukul bahu Yunho dengan keras. Mata besarnya melotot seram kepada lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Hahahahahahaha…" Pada akhirnya Yunho justru tergelak.

"Berhenti tertawa, Jung Yunho!"

"Pfft… Kau ini! Berandalan macam apa yang sampai bisa diperdaya oleh seorang gadis?" Kepala Jaejoong langsung mendidih mendengar hinaan yang dilontarkan Yunho kepada dirinya. Terlebih Yunho mengucapkannya dengan enteng dan wajah datar yang seolah benar-benar merendahkannya.

"Kurang ajar!"

Bugh! Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!

"Y-Yak! Hentikan! Sakit, bodoh!" Yunho menangkap kedua tangan Jaejoong yang terus memukuli tubuhnya.

"Sia-sia aku sempat berpikiran bahwa kau peduli denganku! Tapi ternyata kau memang menyebalkan!"

"Aaarrgh! Aku kesaaaal! A-Aku benar-benar merasa dibodohi, aku… M-Maafkan aku, Yun" Kelopak mata Jaejoong terasa memanas dan suaranya juga terdengar bergetar. Cairan bening mulai menggenang di kedua matanya. Dia menyesal baru menyadari segalanya saat ini. Dulu teman-temannya sudah pernah memperingatkan bahwa Yeji bukanlah gadis yang baik. Namun memang dasarnya Jaejoong, takkan percaya sebelum ia melihat sendiri bagaimana buruknya tabiat Yeji.

"Jangan menangis," Melihat Jaejoong seperti ini jadi membuat Yunho tidak tega. Si mata musang itu mengusap-usap kepala Jaejoong dengan lembut.

Srak!

"Aku tidak menangis!" elak Jaejoong sambil menyingkirkan elusan Yunho di kepalanya.

Yunho terkekeh kecil mendengar pembelaan Jaejoong. Jelas-jelas mata besar dan indah itu memerah dan basah, tapi masih mau mengelak tidak menangis. Sungguh menggemaskan.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti perempuan!" Yunho terkesiap mendengar protesan Jaejoong kali ini.

"Hah?"

"Berhenti memberiku coklat, bunga, atau surat cinta!"

"K-Kau… Kau tahu aku yang memberikannya?" Yunho benar-benar terkejut dan malu ketika Jaejoong menangkap basah dirinya. Tapi dia tidak akan melarikan diri. Sudah kepalang tanggung, sekalian saja ia ungkapkan perasaannya.

"Baru hari ini aku mengetahuinya. Kau melakukan itu untuk menghinaku, kan?!"

"_Ne_?" Kalau Yunho tak salah dengar, Jaejoong mengira dia sedang mencoba mengerjainya.

"Seorang laki-laki yang mendapat hal manis semacam itu dari seorang laki-laki juga adalah sebuah penghinaan! Teman-temanku jadi mengejekku seperti perempuan. Kau sengaja, kan?!"

"Apa?! Kau mengira aku memberimu coklat, bunga, dan surat cinta hanya untuk menghinamu?" Yunho tak menyangka ternyata Jaejoong salah menafsirkan niatnya melakukan semua itu.

"Lalu? Memang untuk apa lagi? Aku tahu kau sangat kesal denganku. Sejak pertemuan kita yang pertama, aku kan sudah membuat masalah" Yunho sangat ingat ketika Jaejoong dikejar-kejar seorang guru saat itu, kepalanya jadi terkena lemparan penghapus papan tulis yang salah sasaran.

"Bagaimana kalau tujuanku bukan itu?" Yunho merubah mimik jenakanya menjadi sangat serius. Ekspresi apapun sudah tak nampak, si pangeran es kembali menghuni tubuh tinggi besar itu.

"Uh? Lantas?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku menyukaimu? Bagaimana kalau aku mencintaimu?" Tatapan musang itu menajam ke arah manik bulat milik Jaejoong.

"Hoh! B-Bercandamu sungguh menggelikan" ejek Jaejoong sambil terkikik canggung. Antara percaya dan tidak percaya mendengar kata-kata Yunho.

"Aku tidak bercanda," aku Yunho tegas.

**DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG**

Jaejoong terdiam dalam keterkejutannya mendapati sebuah keseriusan di wajah Yunho, namun dengan keras kepala ia berusaha mengelak. Berpikir masih terlalu banyak kemungkinan bahwa Yunho hanya menggodanya.

"S-Sudahlah! Terserah kau saja. Aku ke k-kelas dulu. Sebentar lagi bel" Jaejoong buru-buru beranjak dari hadapan Yunho sebelum pemuda bermata musang itu melihat rona kemerahan yang menghiasi kedua sisi pipinya.

"Jaejoong-_ah_…" Sulit sekali meyakinkan pemuda berwajah manis itu.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Hujan deras mengguyur kota Seoul tanpa celah. Beberapa manusia memutuskan untuk menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan berteduh menghindari air dingin yang jatuh dari langit. Jaejoong nampak menggerutu dan mengomel pada udara kosong tentang betapa tidak tepatnya waktu kedatangan hujan hari ini. Pasalnya ia harus segera pulang mengingat bahwa pintu flatnya lupa ia kunci tadi pagi karena hampir terlambat pergi ke sekolah, sedang sang ayah pergi ke Chungnam selama dua hari.

**DEG!**

Syung~

Jaejoong segera memutar kembali arah jalannya, bermaksud menghindari Yunho yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu utama gedung sekolah sambil memandanginya. Ucapan Yunho yang kemarin berputar-putar terus di kepalanya dan membuatnya tak kuasa untuk bertatap muka dengan si Jung muda itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat malu sedang jantungnya jadi berdentum-dentum hebat. Padahal bisa saja Yunho hanya menggodanya.

"Jaejoong-_ah_," Matilah aku, begitulah isi pikiran Jaejoong ketika Yunho memanggil namanya. Dengan amat sangat terpaksa, Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arah Yunho.

"_Ye_?"

"Kau tidak pulang?"

"I-Ini aku mau pulang. Kau sendiri tidak pulang?" Jaejoong tak bisa menghindar dari rasa gugup.

"Hmm… Kau mau pulang bersamaku?" Yunho bertanya dengan suara pelan, nyaris tak bisa menandingi suara derasnya hujan.

"A-Apa?"

"Kau tidak bawa payung, kan?" Jaejoong menggeleng kaku sedang Yunho tersenyum misterius melihat adanya peluang bagus untuk lebih dekat dengan Jaejoong.

"Payungku cukup besar dan… Kurasa kita satu arah" sambung Jung muda itu.

"Mm… B-Baiklah." Mau tak mau Jaejoong mengiyakan tawaran Yunho. Keadaan memaksanya untuk menerima ajakan Yunho kepadanya.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan, keduanya seperti tak berniat untuk membuka suara. Jaejoong terlalu gugup berada sedekat ini dengan Yunho, semua jadi terasa canggung karena pengakuan Yunho kemarin. Hanya suara hujan yang setia meramaikan suasana aneh di antara mereka.

Lain lagi Yunho, sebenarnya ia ingin membahas masalah pengakuannya kemarin tapi ia terlalu bingung harus memulai darimana. Bibirnya sudah terasa gatal untuk berbicara.

"Mm… Jaejoong-_ah_. Tentang coklat, bunga, dan surat cinta itu. Aku bersungguh-sungguh,"

**DEG! **

"Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk…"

"K-Kau ini bicara apa?!" Jaejoong berusaha mengelak.

"Tapi, aku benar-benar menyukaimu"

"Hentikan! Aku tidak _mood_ bermain-main. Kau membuatku jengkel!" Jaejoong masih begitu meragukan pengakuan Yunho. Selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini ia dan Yunho tak pernah akur, bagaimana mungkin tiba-tiba Jung muda itu memiliki perasaan khusus padanya?

"Aku tidak bermain-main, Jaejoong!"

"Kita ini musuh! Mana mungkin-"

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu musuhku!"

"J-Jangan bercanda, Yunho!"

"Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan bahwa aku serius! Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jaejoong. Mencintaimu sebagai seorang laki-laki!"

"Sudah cukup! J-Jangan bicarakan ini lagi."

Hening…

Keadaan menjadi hening beberapa waktu, keduanya sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Namun, Yunho merasa harus benar-benar menyelesaikan semua ini. Yunho tak akan mundur karena dia sendiri percaya bahwa Jaejoong pasti membalas perasaannya, lelaki manis itu hanya terlalu terkejut dengan pengakuannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi agar kau percaya padaku"

"…" Jaejoong tak berniat untuk menyahut.

"Pegang ini!" titah Yunho agar payungnya diambil alih oleh Jaejoong.

Lalu tiba-tiba Yunho menangkup kedua sisi wajah Jaejoong dan mencium bibir Jaejoong dalam. Melumatnya rakus dan menyesapnya habis. Tak memberikan celah sedikitpun untuk Jaejoong menghindar.

Prak!

Tubuh Jaejoong mulai melemas dan larut dalam ciuman Yunho yang memabukan, membuatnya melepaskan sang payung begitu saja. Tubuh keduanya basah disiram hujan.

.

.

Jaejoong sendiri juga tak mengerti bagaimana dirinya kini bisa terbaring pasrah di atas ranjangnya bersama Yunho yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Jung muda itu menciumi wajah juga tengkuknya dengan lembut sampai membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Jaejoong bahkan membiarkan jemari Yunho menelanjanginya perlahan-lahan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jaejoong-_ah_" Dan setiap kalimat ini meluncur dari bibir Yunho, kesadaran Jaejoong semakin habis terbuang. Pergi entah kemana.

Yunho mulai menurunkan celana yang dipakai Jaejoong, namun Jaejoong mencoba mencegah tangan berkulit tan itu agar tidak bertindak lebih jauh. Tapi Yunho kembali menciumnya dengan dalam dan Jaejoong merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa. Dan begitu tersadar, ia sudah tak memakai sehelai benang apapun.

Setiap sentuhan Yunho di sekujur tubuhnya seakan terasa membakar, membuatnya terasa panas dan begitu menikmatinya. Bibirnya sudah membengkak dan kulit putihnya sudah berhiaskan bercak-bercak kemerahan.

Kulitnya yang bergesekan langsung dengan kulit coklat Yunho membuatnya hangat, terlebih setelah kehujanan tadi. Ketika pakaian basah yang mereka kenakan sama-sama sudah terlepas habis, Jaejoong justru merasa semakin _relax_. Sentuhan bibir Yunho di tiap celah tubuhnya, juga jari-jemari runcing yang menyapu permukaan kulitnya seolah menjadi candu yang baru untuk Jaejoong. Ia menginginkan lebih.

"A-Ahh…" Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Desahannya barusan seolah membawa jiwanya kembali ke raganya. Dia terkejut mendapati keadaan yang begitu intim antara dirinya dan Yunho kemudian bangkit dan terduduk masih dengan tubuh Yunho yang mengurungnya.

"K-Kita tak seharusnya melakukan ini, Yun. Ini sudah terlalu jauh" ujarnya dengan tatapan gelisah kepada Yunho.

"Ssstt… Tenanglah, sayang. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Yunho berbicara begitu lembut di depan telinga Jaejoong sambil mendorong tubuh Jaejoong agar terlentang lagi di bawahnya.

Dan ketika Yunho mulai mengangkat kedua kakinya ke kedua sisi bahu kokoh lelaki itu, Jaejoong hanya dapat memejamkan mata. Mengerang dan meresapi rasa perih berujung nikmat yang menderanya. Tubuhnya naik turun seirama dengan tubuh Yunho yang terus menghujam di dalamnya.

Panas menguasai seluruh tubuh Jaejoong, terlebih ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang membuncah di bawah sana. Milik Yunho juga terasa semakin memenuhi analnya, tak juga berhenti menghantam titik nikmatnya. Kemudian erangan hebat menggema di seluruh sudut ruangan itu, diakhiri dengan hembusan terengah-engah dari kedua anak adam yang sedang bergumul.

Oh, _God_. Mereka melakukannya.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

_SYSTEM ERROR_!

Jaejoong merasa otaknya sudah rusak sehingga ia tak bisa berpikir dengan benar. Pagi ini ia terlalu banyak 'bengong' seperti orang bodoh. Banyak hal yang membuatnya pusing, menumpuk di kepalanya sampai penuh.

Terlebih mendapati dirinya sendiri terbangun di pelukan Yunho tanpa pakaian apapun. Juga ketika Jung muda itu begitu hobi mengintimi dirinya. Entah itu menciumnya, membelai rambutnya, atau memperlakukan dirinya dengan begitu lembut.

Seperti saat ini, Jaejoong jelas-jelas membiarkan Yunho menggandeng tangannya sampai di sekolah. Jaejoong benar-benar bingung, semua ini terjadi dengan begitu cepat.

"Sampai nanti, ya"

Cup~

Dan barusan, ia membiarkan Jung muda itu mencium keningnya selepas berpamitan dengannya. Menciumnya di hadapan banyak siswa.

"Apa sekarang aku berpacaran dengan Yunho?" gumamnya dengan wajah horror.

.

.

"Apa yang aku lakukan di sini?" gumam Jaejoong pelan lalu menghela napasnya. Terlentang di atas sofa sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Ia memandangi Yunho yang sibuk dengan _laptop_nya. Saat ini mereka berdua ada di ruang OSIS. Saat jam pulang sekolah, tiba-tiba saja Yunho datang ke kelasnya kemudian menariknya pergi. Jung muda itu bilang ia minta ditemani rapat OSIS. Meskipun Jaejoong bukan anggota OSIS, Yunho ngotot memerintah Jaejoong untuk duduk manis di ruang tunggu sementara Yunho rapat dengan anggota OSIS lainnya.

Dan ketika rapat selesai, semua anggota OSIS pulang ke rumah masing-masing, menyisakan Yunho dan Jaejoong berdua saja di sana. Jung muda itu masih sibuk meneliti kekurangan proposal yang dikerjakan oleh sekretasisnya.

Sebagai informasi saja, Yunho ini menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS pilihan para siswa. Padahal sebenarnya dia tidak mengajukan dirinya sama sekali. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak mengemban tugasnya dengan baik.

"Sebenarnya, untuk apa aku harus di sini, Yun?" Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Jaejoong yang tengah berbaring di atas sofa. Bibirnya mengerucut tajam dengan kening yang mengerut.

"Kau bosan, ya?" sahut Yunho lembut.

"Huh! Pakai bertanya!" sewot pemuda bermata bulat itu.

Yunho berjalan menuju Jaejoong lalu duduk di sisi sofa yang tersisa, menghadap Jaejoong yang sedang memandangnya dengan mata yang berkelip pelan.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, setelahnya kita beli es krim lalu pulang" Kerja jantung Jaejoong meningkat drastis mendengar nada bicara Yunho yang mengalun halus kepadanya. Juga usapan-usapan di salah satu pipinya membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

Tapi Jaejoong juga bingung dengan sikap lembut Yunho kepadanya, selama ini Jung muda itu selalu dijuluki pangeran tampan bermulut sadis, dingin tak tak berperasaan. Tapi kenapa saat ini begitu berbanding terbalik?

**DEG!**

Begitu tersadar dari lamunannya, wajah Yunho semakin merendah ke wajahnya. Jantungnya berdentum-dentum dua kali lipat lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Belum lagi dengan malam panas mereka yang tanpa sengaja terjadi kemarin, berkelabatan di kepala Jaejoong. Adegan demi adegannya semakin membuat Jaejoong hanyut ke dalam suasana intim yang tercipta, membiarkan Jaejoong memasrahi dirinya untuk dicium oleh Yunho.

Semakin dekat…

Dan semakin dekat…

Ceklek!

Srak!

Jaejoong langsung mendorong tubuh Yunho menjauh ketika mendengar pintu ruang OSIS di buka oleh seseorang. Dia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan memilih untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah parah itu dari Yunho. Dan setelah itu, seorang remaja tinggi timbul dari balik tinggi.

"Oh, Yunho_ hyung_? Kau masih di sini dengan Jaejoong-_ssi_?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Changmin-_ah_?" Suara gemeretak dari gigi yang saling bergesekan datang dari Yunho sebelum pemuda tampan itu bertanya pada Changmin. Ia kesal karena gagal mencium Jaejoong.

"Aku kehilangan ponsel, sepertinya tertinggal di sini." Changmin mulai menelusuri tiap sudut ruang rapat.

Jaejoong merasa semakin tidak nyaman dengan kecanggungan ini. Hal itu membuat dirinya memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan ruang OSIS dengan segera tanpa memedulikan Yunho yang berusaha menggapainya.

.

.

"Tunggu, Jae!" Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya ketika hatinya merasa tidak tega melihat Yunho berlari-lari mengejar dirinya sambil membawa _laptop_ dan berkas-berkas OSIS yang belum sempat dimasukan ke dalam tas. Sepertinya lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu terburu-buru mengejarnya.

"Aku tidak mau berjalan bersamamu, Jung!" kesal Jaejoong sambil menekuk wajah. Bukan tidak mau pulang bersama Yunho, ia hanya merasa sangat malu.

"Maaf, ayahku belum memberiku ijin untuk membawa mobil" balas Yunho dengan nada menyesal. Sama sekali berbeda dengan maksud Jaejoong.

"M-Maksudku bukan itu, kau tidak perlu mengantarku pulang"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku biasa pulang sendiri" Yunho tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

"Kau salah,"

"Setiap pulang sekolah sejak satu tahun lalu, aku selalu berjalan tak jauh di belakangmu. Menemanimu pulang ke rumah" aku pemuda yang mengaku sebagai kekasih Jaejoong itu.

"Eoh?! Apa kau semacam _stalker_?!"

"Hahaha. Mungkin. Kau bisa menyebutku begitu. Tapi itu semua kulakukan, karena aku ingin menjagamu" Sumpah, Jaejoong merasa merinding. Dadanya berdesir halus dan wajahnya mulai terasa panas. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat sisi lain dari seorang Jung Yunho yang katanya berdarah dingin itu.

"T-Tapi kan aku bisa menjaga diri sendiri! Aku laki-laki!"

"Aku juga tak mengerti kenapa aku terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu, mungkin ini karena aku mencintaimu" aku Yunho gamblang.

Dengan nyali yang tinggal separuh, Jaejoong beranikan untuk memandang Yunho yang ternyata tengah menatapnya juga sambil tersenyum. Kemudian tubuhnya mulai terasa aneh, bergerak tak sinkron dengan isi kepalanya. Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyuman terulas di wajah Jaejoong, membalas senyuman yang diberikan Yunho kepadanya.

"Sini, kubantu bawakan" Jaejoong mengambil alih berkas-berkas OSIS milik Yunho dan membiarkan Jung muda itu membawa _laptop_ saja. Agak sedikit tak menyangka Jaejoong menawarkan sebuah bantuan, Yunho memandang heran pemuda manis di depannya itu dan kembali tersenyum sedetik kemudian.

"Kau jadi mentraktirku es krim, kan?"

"Iya." sahut Yunho sembari terkekeh kecil. Ia mengusap-usap dengan gemas surai Jaejoong yang terasa halus di tangannya itu.

Dan Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menolak. Sepertinya dia mulai terbiasa dan menikmati perlakuan Yunho kepadanya.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Jaejoong benar-benar tak menyangka dengan perbuatannya sendiri. Tadi, dia bangun cukup pagi dan langsung menuju dapur. Parahnya, dia pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan bekal makan siang untuk Yunho. Tidak mengerti juga dengan apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, tapi dia mulai menyukai kegiatannya bersama Yunho.

Tiba-tiba ia antusias membalas pesan-pesan mesra yang Yunho kirimkan, meskipun bukan dengan kata-kata yang mesra juga. Dia senang menerima telepon dari Yunho, meski di tiap pembicaraan ia terkesan galak karena ia hanya mencoba menutupi rasa malu dan gugupnya.

Dan siang ini, Yunho tak nampak mengunjungi kelasnya. Mungkin lelaki itu sedang sibuk. Jaejoong berpikir, sepertinya ini adalah saat dimana dirinya membalas perlakuan baik Yunho kepadanya. Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk membuka hati dan menerima Yunho sebagai kekasihnya.

Cinta?

Jaejoong tidak mengerti apa itu cinta. Bahkan ketika dengan Yejin, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak yakin bahwa yang dirasakannya itu adalah sebuah perasaan cinta.

Greeek…

"Yun- ho…" Jaejoong terpaku di depan pintu kelas Yunho ketika melihat Jung muda itu… berciuman dengan seorang gadis yang ia kenali bernama Seo Yeji. Gadis yang dulu ia puja-puja, berciuman dengan lelaki yang menjadi kekasihnya?

Brak!

"Auw… _Oppa_…" keluh Yeji sambil memijit pinggangnya yang sakit terhantam meja karena tubuhnya didorong dengan sadis oleh Yunho.

"J-Jae…" Yunho merasa sangat gelisah menatap mata Jaejoong yang sarat akan kekecewaan.

Dan tanpa berbicara apapun, Jaejoong beranjak dari tempatnya terpaku. Ia ingin pergi jauh dari Yunho. Rasanya benar-benar memalukan ketika ia menyadari bahwa dirinya tanpa sadar melunak pada Yunho hingga membuatnya terjebak dalam permainan lelaki itu. Bahkan jantungnya berdebar keras hanya dengan memikirkan si Jung muda, juga melakukan hal nista seperti memasak bekal makan siang untuk Yunho. Tapi semua ini ternyata tidak sungguh-sungguh.

Srek!

"Jaejoong-_ah_, semua yang kau lihat, aku sendiri tak menyangka bahwa gadis itu… Dia datang padaku dan tiba-tiba-" Jaejoong membalik tubuhnya memandang Yunho yang mencekal lengannya.

"Yunho! Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun, ini semua tak ada hubungannya denganku" ucapnya biasa seperti tak ada apapun yang terjadi di antara mereka. Tapi Yunho menangkap sebuah kegetiran di bola mata indah di depannya itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau berciuman atau bahkan lebih dari itupun, tidak masalah. Aku sadar kau memang hanya berusaha membodohiku untuk balas dendam. _See_? Kau kalah! Aku baik-baik saja! Usahamu gagal!" Yunho tak menyangka ternyata Jaejoong mengira bahwa dirinya hanya bermain-main.

"Sekarang, lepaskan aku. Biarkan aku pergi!" Genggaman Yunho melemah sehingga Jaejoong bisa membebaskan dirinya dari Yunho. Tapi sebelum lelaki cantik itu pergi, Yunho segera menginterupsi langkahnya.

"Kau salah! Aku tidak pernah membodohimu! Aku-"

PRAK!

KLAK!

"CUKUP, YUNHO! CUKUP!" Jaejoong merasa sangat marah ketika Yunho dirasa terus berusaha mengelak meskipun sudah tertangkap basah. Sampai-sampai ia dengan geram melemparkan tempat bekalnya itu ke arah Yunho dan tepat mengenai kepala Yunho, lalu isinya jatuh berserakan di lantai.

"Baiklah, aku mengaku! Kau menang! Kau menang! Kau berhasil memporak-porandakan diriku! Kau berhasil, Yunho!" lengking Jaejoong sambil mendorong tubuh Yunho dengan emosi.

"Jaejoong-_ah_…" Yunho menatap makanan buatan Jaejoong yang berantakan di lantai.

"Kau berhasil! Kau berhasil membuatku merasa kacau. Bertindak bodoh, bahkan membuatkanmu bekal makan siang. Aku ini kenapa? Kenapa aku bisa membiarkanmu dengan mudah…" Jaejoong mulai meracau tak menentu dengan dada yang terengah menahan buncahan emosi dan kekecewaan yang mendalam. Rahangnya mengatup erat seiring dengan mata yang mulai memanas.

"Padahal aku sudah tahu kau tidak serius, tapi kenapa rasanya sakit? Yunho-_ya_…"

Grep!

"Berhenti, Jae. Hentikan. Kenapa kau selalu menganggapku tidak serius?" Yunho merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong erat lalu menghela napas lemah. Namun juga bersyukur karena Jaejoong tak menolak pelukannya, meskipun tidak membalasnya.

Cup.

Ia tangkup kedua sisi wajah Jaejoong, lalu mencium Jaejoong dengan lembut. Menyapukan bibirnya ke bibir Jaejoong dengan penuh perasaan. Berharap bahwa sebuah tindakan dapat lebih menampilkan rasa cintanya ketimbang hanya dengan berkata-kata.

"Apakah kau tidak bisa merasakan kesungguhanku?" ujar Yunho berbisik masih dengan bibir yang bersentuhan dengan bibir Jaejoong. Kemudian ia mencium lelaki terkasihnya itu lagi. Lebih dalam dan lebih intim, menyalurkan segala perasaan mendalam yang ia miliki terhadap kesayangannya.

"Apa masih belum bisa kau rasakan? Emh?" Yunho masih enggan memberi jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Jaejoong. Selalu begini, Jaejoong selalu merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa ketika Yunho menyentuhnya. Mungkin itu memang karena setiap sentuhan Yunho mengandung ketulusan kepadanya. Jaejoong baru saja bisa menyadari hal itu.

Tes…

Setetes air mata terjun bebas dari kelopak Jaejoong, lalu yang sebelahnya mengikuti. Lama kelamaan, air matanya mengalir dengan teratur.

"Oh, Tuhan. Maafkan aku, Jae… Tolong jangan menangis" Yunho mengecup kedua sisi mata besar Jaejoong. Membuat beberapa siswa yang melihat mereka mendesah iri juga terpaku tidak menyangka, terutama Yeji. Gadis itu diambang kesadarannya melihat Yunho yang sangat lunak terhadap Jaejoong. Padahal Jung muda itu sangat kejam terhadap beberapa gadis, juga padanya. Hal itu membuat Yeji terhuyung ingin pingsan sehingga kedua temannya sibuk menopang tubuhnya. Bibirnya tak berhenti merapalkan kalimat 'Yunho _oppa gay_, Yunho _oppa_ku yang tampan seorang _gay_? Dan dia bersama lelaki norak itu?'

"Hahahaha… A-Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa air mataku keluar. Kenapa aku jadi begitu sensitif, ya?" Yunho terkekeh kecil mendengar pengakuan Jaejoong. Sepertinya, lelaki manis di depannya ini sudah bisa merasakan betapa jujurnya perasaan yang ia miliki.

"Itu karena kau juga mencintaiku" Yunho tersenyum jahil pada Jaejoong sambil mengusap air mata yang membasahi wajah Jaejoong.

"B-Benarkah?" Tadinya Jaejoong sempat meragu, bahkan sangat. Tapi semua yang Yunho lakukan padanya dirasa terlalu jauh jika hanya main-main. Ini memang begitu tiba-tiba, tapi Jaejoong merasa sudah saatnya untuk menghapus keraguannya kepada Yunho.

Mereka bahkan pernah melebur dalam kehangatan malam itu, dan semuanya terasa benar. Tidak ada kebohongan atau keterpaksaan. Dan Jaejoong kini mengerti, kenapa Yunho bisa membuatnya ikut jatuh hati. Itu semua karena Yunho menyentuhnya dengan cinta yang sebenar-benarnya, pemuda itu menyalurkan seluruh perasaannya lewat tiap-tiap perhatiannya. Pertama kali, semua itu membuat Jaejoong nyaman, lalu perlahan berubah menjadi kecintaan.

"Jadi kita saling mencintai, sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong sambil meremas jemarinya malu-malu.

"Tentu saja"

"Ck! Kenapa sekarang aku jadi terlihat norak begini?! Ini gara-gara kau, Jung!" gerutu Jaejoong ketika menyadari betapa menggelikan dirinya hanya karena sebuah rasa cinta. Mulai dari betapa pasrahnya dia berada dalam kuasa Yunho, cemburu, menangis, juga hal lainnya.

"Yeah… Bukankah kau memang sudah norak sejak awal?"

"Tidak, tidak. Tapi kau yang norak"

"Baiklah, kita berdua sama-sama norak. Kita pasangan norak. Puas?"

"Hoeek" olok Jaejoong sambil menampilkan gestur ingin muntah.

"Yah! Jangan mengejekku. Seharusnya kau tanggung jawab karena telah membuat kepalaku sakit terhantam kotak bekal itu!" Tawa Jaejoong langsung terhenti, mengalihkan atensinya pada kening Yunho yang memerah akibat ulah kesalahpahamannya tadi.

"Maafkan aku…" cicit lelaki manis itu.

"Tidak akan sembuh kalau kau hanya meminta maaf"

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?" Yunho tersenyum misterius mendapati Jaejoong malah memancing sisi jahilnya dengan pertanyaan semacam ini.

"Cium aku"

Cup~

Meskipun merasa aneh dengan permintaan Yunho, Jaejoong tetap mengecup kening Yunho yang memerah itu dengan sangat cepat. Merasa malu karena harus melakukan ini di tempat umum yang cukup ramai.

"Sudah baikan?"

"Sekarang yang ini juga" titah Yunho sambil menunjuk bibir berbentuk hati miliknya.

"Ish! Jangan macam-macam kau!" Jaejoong memilih pergi meninggalkan Yunho ketika pemuda bermata musang itu mulai membuatnya jengkel karena meminta yang tidak-tidak. Yunho mengejarnya di belakang.

"Yah! Jaejoong-ah~ Bibirku juga sakit, tahu! Ayolah~ Tadi kau tidak menolak saat kucium?!"

"DIAM!" Yunho malah tertawa keras ketika Jaejoong membentak dan memukulinya.

Mungkin Tuhan sudah gila karena menyatukan dua anak adam seperti Yunho dan Jaejoong. Tapi cinta tak perlu memiliki alasan untuk memilah-milih kepada siapa ia akan berlabuh. Cinta tak bisa dideteksi kedatangannya, karena ia hadir tanpa membutuhkan aba-aba. Bisa muncul dari mana saja, bahkan dari seseorang yang kau anggap musuh sekalipun.

.

.

.

"_True love comes quietly, without banners or flashing light._"

-Erich Segal-

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

><p>Maap ya kalo endingnya begini, namanya juga cinta remaja. Lucu-lucuan aja yang ada (kalo menurutku sih~) hehehehe<p>

Thank you so much for read this story~

Tunggu shoot terbaru aku selanjutnya yaaa ;D


End file.
